


Little Dan

by TransAlex23



Series: Phan One Shots [3]
Category: Dil - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Cuddles, Fluff, Forts, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAlex23/pseuds/TransAlex23
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot about Dan and Phil and Phil learning Dan is little ^-^ Literally nothing but fluff, so enjoy ^-^





	Little Dan

Sleep is good. Sleep is nice. Sleep is peaceful. But sleep is hard when your boyfriend is bouncing on your chest, begging you to wake up. 

“Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil wake up!” Dan whined, bouncing on my chest and taking my face in his hands. “Phillly, I want you to get up!” I groaned and smacked his arm, trying to turn over. “Phiiiiiwl! Come on, it’s saturday! Saturdays are pancakes and movie day!’ He whined, bringing my face back and forcing my eyes open. 

“Ugh, and what if I don’t get up?” I tested with a deep morning voice. Dan laughed. 

“Then I’ll have no choice but to kiss you until you do!” Dan laughed. I smiled and pushed him off, getting up in only flannel bottoms and no shirt, making my way to the kitchen.

“Phil! That’s not how that was supposed to work!” Dan whined as he ran after me, wrapping his arms around me from behind once he caught up. I laughed and turned around, kissing Dan’s forehead. 

“Well that’s how I think it should work,” I smiled. Dan pouted before cupping my face and pulling me down to kiss me. Dan is only eighteen while I’m twenty-five, so he’s still a bit shorter than me- but that makes him all the more cuter. I smiled into the kiss and picked dan up, making him yelp a bit but keep his lips attached to mine. I carried him to the kitchen and set him on the counter before kissing him one last time. “Now, how about those pancakes?” He smiled and nodded, and I couldn’t help but smile too. I’ve always been amazed with Dan’s smile and how much it’s grown. I remember meeting him when he was sixteen. He played piano at the town talent show, and I was blown away when I say him. He played  Bohemian Rhapsody, and even though it’s not the most elegant of songs, I still fell in love with him then and there. He didn’t smile once during the whole performance, but it was something about his sad eyes and his fingers so delicate on the keys that drew me in. 

I spoke to him after the performance, which might have seemed weird since we were complete strangers, but I couldn’t help it- I didn’t want him to get away. I asked him out for hot cocoa or something, and he reluctantl said yes. We sat at a cafe for a couple of hours, talking about Dan’s piano skills and my lack of any kind of skills. And I remember the first time I made him laugh. I told him a lame joke about music, and his eyes lit up a bit for the first time. I couldn’t help but smiled wide as his lips curled up. It wasn’t until later on I had learned why his eyes rarely ever lit up. It wasn’t until months later I had learned the stories of the scars on his wrists and the burdens that came with them. And I’ve watched his smiled grow from then until now, as his scars have faded and the burdens lifted. And even though he still wears long sleeves in public, and sometimes I can’t see him shirtless, I still hug him when he needs it and kiss his arms when he wants me to. 

“Philly we’re out of sugaaaaarr,” Dan complained as he looked through the cupboards. “How can we make pancakes without sugar?!” He whined with a pouty face. 

“Dan that’s not even where we keep the sugar,” I laughed, going to the cupboard across the kitchen. To be fair, dan has only lived with me for a month now, but he’s been here plenty of times before. 

“Oh,” Dan said softly with a little giggle. “I knew that. I thought- I thought it was brown sugar, not white sugar,” he said, trying to save himself. I laughed and shook my head. “We both know you know it’s white sugar. Besides- they’re in the same cupboard,” I teased, poking Dan’s side to tickle him. Dan jumped as held his side. “No tickling! That’s house rule number one!” Dan pouted, pointing his finger at me. I laughed and lowered his hand. 

“Dan, we don’t have any house rules,” I reminded him, poking his nose. “And even if we did, that most definitely wouldn’t be one there- I have to tickle you all the time,” I smiled, running over and tickling him relentlessly. 

“Phil! Ph-Phil p-please! No!” he laughed, trying to swat me away. 

“Say mercy!” I laughed, not letting up. 

“Mercy! Mercy!” He laughed louder, pushing my chest. He had a wide grin that made me smile and his laugh was as contagious as a yawn. I pulled him close and kissed him sweetly. 

“I love you,” I smiled, and he blushed before saying “I love you too.” 

“Okay, let’s get pancaking,” I said, kissing his nose before grabbing the rest of the ingredients. Dan giggled came to help me start measuring and mixing stuff. 

“Dan, watch oUT!” I laughed as Dan mixed flour onto half the kitchen. 

“Oops,” he said with a tiny smile. I smiled and shook my head, taking the bowl to mix while he cleaned up the counter. I kissed his cheek and he cracked an egg into the mixture, watching me mix it up. After a moment we were done, and Dan was getting a pan and toppings for the pancakes. He took the bowl and stuck his tongue out as he focused hard, trying to make a shape with the pancake. He concentrated on the pancake before pulling away and smiling at me. “There!” he said happily. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyes. 

“What is it..?” I asked, feeling bad that I couldn’t tell. Dan only giggled and grabbed spatula. “You’ll have to wait and see,” he said cheekily. I shook my head and smiled, coming up behind him and leaning forward, putting my hands on the counter as my head was on his shoulder. He blushed and waited a bit before flipping his pancake over. “Look!” I looked down and smiled at the bear that was on the pan. 

“That’s good,” I complimented, kissing his cheek. He blushed and hid his face. 

“Th- thank you da-” he cut himself off and held his lips tight. 

“What was that?” I asked, taking one hand off the counter and turning to face him. He shook his head quickly. 

“N-nothing!” He squeaked, taking his pancake off the pan and putting it onto a plate. “Y-your turn,” he said, stepping back. I shrugged and made my own pancake, Dan and I going back and forth until we had a plate of pancakes of various shapes and sizes. I set them on the table and dan shuffled over, playing with his jumper before sitting down and taking one. I sat across from him and we ate in silence, which was unusual since we were both always so talkative. 

“Dan? Are you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet,” I asked once I finished. Dan looked up at me with wide and doe-like eyes, nodding softly. “Y-yeah, yeah ‘m okay,” He said quietly. I’ve seen get like this before, but I’ve never known why or what exactly to do. He gets all soft and quiet and giggly and extra cuddly for the day, and then the next he’s back to being Dan. I said a quiet okay and we cleaned up, Dan bumping into me and giggling when I poked his side and kissed his nose. 

“Okay, what now?” I asked. 

“Movie time!” He smiled, and I nodded and followed him as he ran to the lounge happily. He sat on the ground and sifted through the movies, picking finding nemo and putting it in. He ran back over to the couch and jumped up, giggling when I jumped up a bit before he curled into me, his head on my lap. Dan, being so much younger than me, has always like being close to me- says it makes him feel safe and happy. But when he gets like this, he gets even more cuddly and… small. 

We watched the movie for about a half an hour before Dan was yawning and snuggling up to me more, closing his eyes and drifting off. I played with his hair and rubbed his back while he mumbled.

“What was that?” I asked softly, not sure if he was asleep or not. 

“‘M sleepy daddy,” he mumbled quietly, and my eyes went wide. Was he calling me that? Why was he calling me that? Did he know he called me that? 

“W-what?” I asked again, shaking Dan’s shoulder a bit to wake him up some. Dan sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. 

“Sleepy, daddy,” he mumbled again, before his eyes shot open and he looked at me. “N-no, no no no, I- I didn’t mean that, no I-” He panicked, scooting away from me and shaking his head. “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, I- I was tired,” He said quickly, and it was clear he wasn’t too tired anymore. 

“Shh, Dan, wait, just- just calm down, okay?” I said softly, pulling him into a hug. He buried his head in my chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, just- why? Why do you- why am I-” I wasn’t exactly sure what I was trying to ask, but I rubbed his back and waited. 

“I- I don’t know. I’ve been- I just get little, and I- I need a daddy,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry, I won’t- you don’t have to,” he mumbled, to which I shook my head. 

“No, I want to help, I wanna make you happy,” I said. “Now what do you mean by little? Like when you get extra cuddly and giggly?” Dan gave a small smile and nodded. 

“Y-yeah, like that. I regress and get small, and it’s just a way of coping, I guess,” I explained, rubbing his eyes. “Sometimes I dunno why it happens- something will just trigger it, and I slip.” I nodded in understanding. 

“Well, I’d be happy to be your daddy,” I smiled, and dan lunged forward and hugged me. “Th-thank you, I love you so much.” I nodded and kissed his head. “I love you too, baby.” He crawled up so he was straddling me and curled into my chest, breathing softly. I smiled down at him and played with his hair before he looked back up at me. “I wanna sleep, daddy,” he said quietly, and I smiled a bit at the name.

“How about we sleep after lunch, okay? It’s still a bit early,” I suggested, to which dan yawned and nodded. “Okay daddy- then can we have lunch now?” I smiled and shook my head. “Dan we just had breakfast,” I laughed. “If you eat again now, your tummy will hurt,” I said, poking his belly. He giggled and swatted my hand away. “D-daddy! No tickles!” He giggled, and I smiled and kissed his nose. 

“C’mon, what do you wanna do?” I asked. He thought a minute before giggling. “I wanna build a fort!” I smiled. “A fort?” Dan nodded and clambered off my lap, running down the hall and coming back a moment later with an armful of blankets. I smiled and took them from him, kissing his head. “Alright, go get some blankets and stuff while i start.” He smiled and nodded quickly, taking off down the hall. 

An hour and two failed attempts later, we had a structure of chairs and blankets that looked like an iglu. Daa giggle and pulled me inside, laying down and pulling me on top of him. I couldn’t help but laugh and kiss his nose, making him blush and giggle more. 

“I love you daddy,” he said softly, poking my cheek and giggling again. 

“I love you too,’ I smiled, kissing his\m softly. He pulled my next to him and snuggled into my chest, and it has to be the cutest I’ve ever seen him, curled up in my arms with his thumb between his lips, and all mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I'm back! Yeah I am so sorry this took so long for me to get up >-< I've been so busy with school and band, but I've missed you guys so so much. How are you? How have you been doing? I hope you're doing well, with work and school and everything else that's going on in your life. And if not, just hold on. You'll get there, I promise. Things have to get hard before they get easy- I'm not sure why, but everything happens for a reason, and it all works out in the end. It takes patience, you know? Patience and perseverance are the key. You have to wait it out with lots of deep breaths and tears, but that's okay- tears are normal. It doesn't mean you're weak or you're a baby. It's your body and minds natural reaction to something that upsets you, no matter what it is. And it doesn't matter how dramatic it was or wasn't or how much you cried. It matters that you feel, and what you feel matters. No matter what made you break down or let a few tears slip through, you're okay. It takes little to break someone but it can take just as little to put them back together. Get some milk or tea, get a glass of water and hug your favourite pillow and just breathe. Breathe and know that you're going to be okay, no matter what. Your tears will dry and the clouds will blow away and you will be okay, I promise. All it takes is the will and hope for things to get better and the patience that one day it will get better, whether today or tomorrow or five years from now. I promise, it's okay. Sometimes I think you need to hear that, that it'll be okay, just from someone, for that little reassurance that you didn't know you needed. And it's okay, to need that. Everyone does. So here it is- you're okay. And even if you aren't now, i know you will be. 
> 
> So for my sake and yours, breathe. Breathe with the knowledge that you will be okay, with all the happiness you deserve after all the hell you've been through. Deep breaths and happy thoughts are the key to a clear mind, and a clear mind is the key to being okay. 
> 
> So I hope you're doing well, and I hope you get even better. I love you guys so much, and I hope to upload again sooner. Thank you so so much, remember to breathe, and everything is going to be okay :) Until next time! ^-^


End file.
